StarGate SG20 Saison 1 Episode 6
by BelXander
Summary: Le 6ème Episode de la Saison 1 de la Série FanFiction StarGate SG-20.
1. Partie 1

Cette création est une fan-série, créée pour le plaisir par un fan pour des fans et n'a pas pour but de concurrencer ou de faire du tort à tout ce qui se rapporte à l'univers StarGate (films, séries, produits dérivés…).

StarGate ne m'appartient pas et est une marque de Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. Tous droits réservés.

Interdiction de copier ou d'utiliser, même partiellement, de distribuer, ou de publier cette réalisation sans l'accord de leurs deux auteurs. Merci.

STARGATE

SG – 20

Une fan-fiction créée par **BelXander**

Ecrit par : **BelXander**

Scénario de : **BelXander** & **Solaris**

Relu et Corrigé par : **Solaris**

**Avant Propos**

La saison 1 de StarGate SG-20 se déroule en parallèle avec la saison 7 de StarGate SG-1. Cette fan-série peut très bien s'incruster dans l'univers 'réel' de StarGate. J'ai pour vocation de ne pas créer d'incohérences et de respecter tout ce qui se rapporte à la série autant que possible. Je vous remercie de lire ma fan-fiction et j'espère que vous y prendrez plaisir.

Dramatis Personae

Equipe SG 20 (F)

Major Alex Raziel – Chef de Mission, Premier Secours

Capitaine Frédérick Zedar – Eclaireur, Docteur en Archéologie

Capitaine Loïc Solaris – Scientifique, Docteur en Astrophysique et Pilote

Lieutenant Romain Bahamut – Destruction, Soutien, Relation

Lieutenant Vincent Necrona – Tactique, Stratégie

Autres membres

Capitaine Yohann Tajiri – Tactique, Soutien

Capitaine Damien Hisoka – Relation, Docteur en Histoire et Mythologie Docteur

Sarah Blanche – Scientifique, Docteur en physique nucléaire

Equipe SG 1 (USA)

Colonel Jack O'Neill – Chef de Mission

Major Samantha « Sam » Carter - Scientifique, Astrophysique, Premier Secours

Jaffa Teal'C - Eclaireur, Soutien

Docteur Daniel Jackson – Premier Contact, Relation, Archéologie

Personnel de la Base

Général George Hammond – Chef du Complexe SGC

Docteur Janet Fraiser - Médecin-Chef du SGC

Sergent Harriman – Opérateur de la Porte des Etoiles

_Synopsis_

Les Etats-Unis et la Russie ont informé le Royaume-Uni, la France et la Chine de l'existence de la Porte des Etoiles. Comme la Russie a son Equipe StarGate, SG-18, les autres pays veulent aussi en avoir une, pour jouer sur le destin de la Terre. Les Etats-Unis acceptent et sont alors créées SG-19, l'équipe britannique ; SG-20 l'équipe française ; et SG-21 l'équipe chinoise. Peu après, le Canada, l'Allemagne et le Japon sont mis au courant et ont leurs équipes, respectivement, SG-22, SG-23 et SG-24.

L'équipe française, SG-20, est portée disparue au cours d'une mission. Le Stargate Command est débordé à cause des offensives du Grand Maître Goa'Uld Anubis, plus menaçant que jamais après la destruction d'Abydos, et ne peut pas envoyer une équipe en recherche. La France mobilise alors 4 de ses meilleurs éléments…

**Résumé des Episodes Précédent :**

L'équipe française, SG-20 s'est donc reformée avec à sa tête son ancien chef le major Alex Raziel. Lors de la première mission du nouveau groupe, qui devait être une banale exploration, les militaires ont découvert une planète anciennement sous le contrôle d'un Goa'Uld, le terrible Apis. Là, ils ont réussi à apprendre qu'au moins un de leur compatriote serait détenu par Apis. L'espoir est alors réapparu pour Raziel qui rêve de revoir ses amis vivant. Une folle mission de sauvetage est lancée avec la collaboration des Jaffas Libres et des Tok'Ra. Mais l'assaut contre la prison tourne mal quand une contre-attaque est lancée par Apis qui parvient à capturer Teal'C et l'équipe française. Ces derniers durent endurer une pénible discussion avec Sekhmet, qui leur révéla qu'elle avait prit le contrôle du corps de l'ancienne membre de SG-20, Sarah Blanche. SG-20 est alors emprisonné et ne voit pas vraiment de solution pour s'évader. Une nouvelle surprise les attend quand Yohann Tajiri, lui aussi un ancien membre de SG-20, apparaît pour les libérer. Il avoue avoir une larve Goa'Uld en lui mais parvient à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il mène alors ses camarades dans la salle où sont entreposées leurs armes. Yohann reprend espoir quand il apprend qu'il pourra sûrement être sauvé par les Tok'Ra. Mais l'alarme retentit dans le vaisseau les poussant à reprendre la course folle le long des couloirs du vaisseau. Quand ils pensent pouvoir réussir à se sauver, SG-20 tombe sur un régiment entier de Jaffas. Une bataille s'engage et lorsque SG-20 tente de rejoindre la salle des Anneaux de Transport, Sekhmet, enragée, lance une décharge avec son gant visant les évadés. Tous pensent que leur fin est arrivée, mais Yohann se jette dans la puissante onde d'énergie. Cela permet à SG-20 de fuir. Ils emmènent avec eux le corps de leur camarade et se rendent compte qu'il est toujours vivant. Là, ils arrivent à rejoindre SG-16 et le reste des Jaffas Libres. Ils reprennent la mission et relancent l'assaut sur la prison pour essayer de libérer le plus de prisonniers possible. Une fois cela fait, ils fuient tous pour retrouver la sécurité de la base Alpha.

**Episode 6 : La Vengeance des Dieux****.**

SG-20 venait tout juste de rentrer de mission. Ils étaient encore devant la Porte des Etoiles du site Alpha. Le vortex se referma dans un bruit alors que la fatigue accumulée s'empara des français. Cette mission qui n'avait été lancée qu'avec un enthousiasme très modéré de la part de l'Etat Major avait quand même portée ses fruits. Toutefois, après l'embuscade tendue par Apis et les pertes subies, tous comprenaient maintenant pourquoi cette mission n'aurait peut-être pas due avoir lieu. Les Jaffas Libres avaient certes récupérés bon nombre de soldats, mais ils en avaient perdus quelques-uns dans la bataille.

Le major Raziel observait les retrouvailles d'un œil distrait. De nombreux guerriers se saluaient, heureux d'être encore en vie et ceux qui avaient de la famille s'empressaient d'aller la retrouver. Alex aurait aimé participer à la fête mais il était préoccupé. C'était peut-être égoïste mais il avait hâte de connaître l'état de santé de son ancien ami. Le reste de SG-20 était d'ailleurs dans le même état d'esprit. Soucieux.

- Ah vous voilà ! fit le colonel Edwards, suivi de Rikfu, en se rapprochant du groupe français et de Teal'C qui portait toujours Yohann Tajiri sur une épaule. Alors comment va-t-il ? en montrant le capitaine français toujours inconscient.

- Nous ne savons pas, répondit le major Raziel, d'un ton las. Mais il lui faut une assistance médicale d'urgence.

- Bien sur ! Médecins, par ici, cria alors le chef de la base, d'un ton autoritaire.

C'est alors que SG-20 se rendit compte que outre les effusions de joie, ils y avaient aussi beaucoup de pleurs à l'annonce d'un camarade tombé au combat et beaucoup de blessés étaient soutenus et menés dans des grandes tentes pour être soignés par des personnes compétentes. Certaines d'entre elles s'approchèrent après l'ordre d'Edwards. On débarrassa l'ancien primat d'Apophis de son fardeau pour le conduire d'urgence à un bloc médical tout en demandant l'état du patient.

Tout SG-20 suivit le mouvement en expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé. Suivirent Teal'C et le major Royship, qui voulaient eux aussi connaître la suite. La mission qui dans un premier temps devait sauver les anciens membres de SG-20 allait-elle réussir ? Tous se le demandaient. Mais les médecins empêchèrent ce beau monde d'entrer dans le bloc opératoire et alors commença une longue attente.

Après plusieurs heures pendant lesquelles Teal'C, Royship et tout SG-20 fut ausculté, le docteur Andrews sortit enfin de la salle d'opération. Tous se levèrent pour connaître son avis.

- Nous avons fait le maximum. Nous ne pouvons faire plus ici. Le capitaine Tajiri va être envoyé sur la Terre pour subir une nouvelle opération là-bas.

- Mais comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Raziel.

- Oui. Est ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda Solaris.

- C'est trop tôt pour le dire. Je suis désolé. En fait, votre ami, en luttant contre le symbiote a mis à mal son esprit et l'a affaibli, tout comme son corps. Et la décharge énergétique qu'il a subit devait être terriblement puissante. Ses organes se sont comme atrophiés, et il a encaissé un choc violent causant de nombreuses blessures internes. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons put pour le stabiliser mais nous ne pouvons pas faire plus. Et…, continua le docteur, mal à l'aise.

- Oui ? fit Vincent, suspendu aux lèvres du médecin comme tout le monde dans l'étroite salle d'attente

- Nous ne pourrons pas retirer le symbiote, lâcha Andrews.

- Mais… Je croyais que les Tok'Ra savaient le faire et avaient le matériel nécessaire.

- En effet. Mais il faut que vous compreniez que c'est grâce au Goa'Uld qu'il a en lui que Yohann Tajiri est toujours en vie. Si nous le lui retirons, il mourra assurément.

Cela causa un choc. La moitié de SG-20 se rassit, abattu.

- Je suis désolé, fit encore une fois le médecin avant de se retirer.

Une fois seuls, tout le monde s'assit en essayant de trouver une solution miracle qui sauverait Tajiri. Mais personne ne voyait comment. C'est alors que Bra'Tac entra dans la petite pièce en hâte. Teal'C se leva en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien rendre son maitre si pressé.

- Tak'Ma'Te, Bra'Tac, fit le Jaffa en se rapprochant du guerrier légendaire et en commençant à lui serrer le bras.

Mais étrangement Bra'Tac le fit rapidement sans y mettre du sien et dit :

- Oui, Tek'Ma'Te, Teal'C. Je viens vous dire quelque chose d'important.

- Quoi ? fit le major en se relevant ainsi que le major Royship et tout SG-20.

- Ce sont les Tok'Ra. Ils ont un des leurs extrêmement blessés. Il ne pourra être sauvé même à l'aide de son symbiote. Et j'ai appris que l'un des vôtre, un de ceux que vous êtes parti chercher, est lui aussi gravement atteint.

- En effet, mais… commença Raziel, ne voyant pas où le vieux guerrier voulait en venir.

Mais tout SG-20 avait compris. Et le major après quelques secondes, le temps que son abattement s'efface, eut lui aussi la lumière.

- Je venais donc vous voir, pour que vous alliez prévenir les Tok'Ra, continua Bra'Tac. Il se pourrait que le symbiote puisse sauver votre ami. Au lieu de trois morts, nous n'en aurions alors qu'un seul.

- En effet, opina Teal'C.

Tous sortirent alors précipitamment du bâtiment.

***


	2. Parties 2&3

Houlà, je suis vraiment en retard, car je n'ai pas pu poster ces derniers jours et j'en suis désolé.

Je devrais poster aujourd'hui même la 6ème partie normalement, d'après mon ptit « programme ».

Or, on en est qu'à la seconde…

Pour me faire pardonner vous aurez donc droit à 2 parties aujourd'hui même (et 2 longues !), 2 autres parties (tjrs aussi longues ^^) dans 2 jours, et enfin, les 3 dernières samedi.

Voilà donc la suite de ce 6ème épisode des aventures de l'équipe française du StarGate-Command, SG-20.

Episode 6 – Parties 2 et 3

Les Tok'Ra avaient acceptés. Ils étaient toujours aussi graves qu'à leur habitude, mais devaient être très satisfait intérieurement de savoir que l'un des leurs pourrait sans doute survivre. L'opération était en cours. Les Tok'Ra étaient en train de retirer le symbiote Goa'Uld du corps de Yohann tout en retirant le symbiote Tok'Ra de son hôte, mourant. Ils allaient mettre le symbiote Tok'Ra dans le corps de Yohann. En espérant que les forces restantes au Tok'Ra suffisent à sauver les deux êtres.

SG-20 était encore dans une salle d'attente à ruminer de sombres pensées. Et si l'opération échouée et que tous mourraient ? Ou pire, que le symbiote Tok'ra ne parvienne pas à sauver Yohann et qu'il meurt dans d'horribles souffrances ? On ne pouvait pas dire que le moral était très bon. Et la semi-victoire sur la planète d'Apis ne leur servait pas beaucoup pour retrouver la bonne humeur. Après encore quelques heures passées dans une attente fébrile, enfin un médecin humain et un Tok'Ra sortirent de la salle servant de bloc opératoire.

Tous attendirent les nouvelles.

- Je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite, votre camarade va s'en tirer, prévint d'emblée le médecin humain, faisant retomber la pression et venir un important soulagement. Mais je vais laisser mon confrère expliquer la situation, il sait plus en détail ce qui s'est déroulé. Je n'étais là qu'en observateur, je le crains.

- En effet, le symbiote Tok'Ra, bien qu'affaibli, aura assez de force pour sauver votre ami ainsi que lui-même. Il lui faudra encore beaucoup de temps car pour le moment il cherche surtout à se soigner lui-même et à reprendre un peu d'énergie avant de s'occuper de guérir son hôte. Il le maintient juste en vie et nous l'y aidons pour faciliter sa tâche. Mais ils ont tous deux subit un terrible choc et c'est assez extraordinaire que les deux puissent survivre.

- Merci, fit Raziel avec une grande compassion. Merci énormément.

Il pouvait se dire que la mission n'avait donc pas servi à rien.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit le Tok'Ra avant de s'éloigner.

Tout SG-20 se rassit, abattu par la fatigue. L'attente avait été si longue et ils avaient réussi à tenir seulement pour connaître le résultat de l'opération. Maintenant que l'inquiétude s'en était allé, la lassitude les avait touchés.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se reposer, proposa Romain.

- Ouais, affirma Solaris.

- On ne pourra pas le voir tout de suite de toute façon, autant qu'on soit en forme quand on pourra le faire, confirma Frédéric.

- D'accord, opina Alex en se levant.

L'équipe française quitta alors la grande tente médicale et se renseigna pour trouver des baraquements où ils pourraient dormir un peu. A peine couchés, tous trouvèrent assez rapidement un sommeil fort réparateur.

Alex Raziel se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant d'un coup. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, apeuré et sur ses gardes. Immédiatement la tension retomba lorsqu'il reconnut les lieux. Ces murs gris, les quelques tableaux et photos qui égayé la chambre, le bureau en désordre, tout cela lui était bien connu. Il était seulement dans ses quartiers du SG-C.

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit et passa ses deux mains sur son visage en soupirant. Il s'était imaginé le temps d'un instant captif d'un quelconque Goa'Uld. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Cela lui avait paru si réel. Il fallait dire que ces dernières semaines il en avait vécu des choses. Ses dernières aventures n'avaient pas été de tout repos et il avait vu et enduré de terribles épreuves. Depuis le changement d'équipe, sa vie avait pris une drôle de tournure où l'action prédominée. Comme les débuts de SG-20 lui manquait. Il y pensait souvent, ainsi qu'à ses anciens amis. Les missions étaient alors de simples routines, des explorations sans aucun ennemi puissant et dangereux. Bien qu'alors ils souhaitaient tous un peu d'action, maintenant, le major donnerait tout pour retrouver ces missions simples et tranquilles.

Il regarda l'heure. 7h45. Il avait une réunion avec le général Hammond à 10h00. Il se leva donc et s'habilla. Il se rendit aux douches. Le jet d'eau chaude allait lui faire du bien et le réveiller. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'opération des Tok'Ra sur la base Alpha. Il avait pu parler un peu avec Yohann. Celui-ci était content d'être encore en vie et le fait d'avoir un symbiote en lui ne semblait pas le gêner. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, c'était ça ou mourir. Il allait donc bosser pour les Tok'Ra pendant un moment, le temps de trouver un autre hôte qui accepterait Lok'Hatri, son sauveur. Puis il reviendrait au SG-C. Il le promit. Et la Tok'Ra l'avait acceptée. Selon la tradition, un Tok'Ra n'acceptait pas de rester dans le corps de celui qui ne le désirait pas. Mais pour l'instant, Yohann avait encore besoin de Lok'Hatri et ce dernier avait encore besoin de son hôte.

Alex avait fini de s'habiller. Il était bien réveillé, la douche lui ayant éclaircie les idées. Mais son ventre réclamait de la nourriture. Il se rendit donc au mess où il retrouva ses camarades. Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, tous se rendirent en salle de briefing pour la réunion.

- Asseyez-vous, fit le général texan aux français qui s'étaient redressés au garde à vous lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, il reprit. Nous allons faire un compte-rendu de la situation dans votre secteur d'exploration et de vos dernières missions. Puis nous ferons un briefing pour votre prochaine sortie.

Après une petite pause, le général sortit des dossiers d'une pochette. Il les distribua aux membres de SG-20.

- Voilà le compte-rendu écrit et vos indications pour la prochaine mission. Comme vous le savez surement, votre dernière mission a été un succès. Vous avez réussi à sauver beaucoup de Jaffas et plus important, vous avez ramené Yohann Tajiri parmi nous. Il restera chez les Tok'Ra quelques temps, mais je suis bien plus soulagé de le savoir chez eux que chez les Goa'Uld.

- C'est certain, opina un français.

- Par contre, il s'avère que cela a profondément agacé Apis. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que vous parveniez à vous enfuir en emmenant tous les prisonniers et en profitiez pour reprendre Yohann. Il avait organisé tout cela dans le but de vous capturer, vous, et son échec l'a mis en situation embarrassante vis-à-vis de Sekhmet, qui ne supporte pas l'échec et peut être très mauvaise quand elle le veut, d'après des sources Tok'Ra.

- Et encore, c'est un euphémisme ! fit Romain.

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu, intervint Loic en voyant l'étonnement se lire sur les traits du général, mais elle devient très vite une véritable furie quand un événement ne se passe pas comme elle l'a prévue.

- C'est donc pour cela qu'il semblerait qu'Apis veuille contre-attaquer. D'après nos sources, il veut nous prouver qu'il est un véritable dieu et que toute attaque contre lui ne reste pas impunie. Et il espère que cette action, si elle réussie, lui permette de revenir dans les bonnes grâces de sa reine.

- Mais que compte-t-il faire ? s'interrogea Vincent.

- Cela, nous ne le savons pas encore très précisément. Il ne peut pas attaquer la Terre directement puisqu'elle est protégée par le traité Asgard. Mais il pourrait attaquer une planète alliée par exemple.

- Ces Goa'Uld alors… Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas les tous puissants de l'univers et qu'une défaite est une défaite.

- Et bien, il semblerait que non. Et donc lors de votre prochaine mission, qui est une banale exploration, vous devrez essayer de vous procurer quelques informations sur les prochains mouvements ennemis.

- Bien sur, s'exclama Raziel.

- Toutefois, faites attention. C'est normalement une des planètes les moins puissantes du secteur et il n'y a donc que peut de risque d'une attaque, mais elle se situe quand même dans la zone d'Apis et est sous son contrôle.

- Nous comprenons la situation. Nous serons prudents.

- Bien. Veuillez étudier les rapports et compte-rendu que je vous ai distribué et soyez prêt à 15h. Ce sera l'heure de votre départ. Rompez.

Tous se levèrent et alors que le général se rendit à son bureau, attenant à la salle de réunion, SG-20 se dirigea vers le couloir. Ils se rendirent tous dans une salle d'étude pour y lire avec attention les rapports sur la situation rédigés par les sources Tok'Ra. Ils devaient être prêts pour leur mission. Ils allaient devoir soutirer un maximum d'informations pour éviter toute catastrophe. Apis et Sekhmet pouvaient être très dangereux. Il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer.

***

- Ouverture extérieure ! s'écria l'officier aux contrôle de la porte, alors que l'anneau entama sa rotation.

Le sergent Harriman s'approcha immédiatement du pupitre de commande et s'assit en regardant attentivement les données. Il n'était pas vraiment anxieux. C'était l'heure à laquelle SG-20 devait rentrer. Mais il fallait rester prudent, au SG-C tout pouvait arriver.

Le vortex se créa et les gardes présents à la base de la Porte des Etoiles pointèrent leurs armes vers l'illusion bleutée. Mais en une seconde, l'iris apparut et masqua la formation.

- Nous avons un contact. C'est le signal de SG-20.

- Bien, fit Harriman, en posant sa main sur la commande d'ouverture de la protection de la Porte terrestre. J'ouvre l'iris.

- L'anneau de titanium se rétracta alors faisant réapparaitre l'espèce de liquide translucide en suspension. En jaillit cinq personnes. C'était l'équipe SG-20. Tout le monde fut soulagé.

Le général Hammond vous attendra pour le débriefing dans une heure, prévint alors la voix du sergent, sortant des hauts parleurs de la salle d'embarquement.

Le Major Alex Raziel fit un signe affirmatif dans la direction des contrôles en face de la porte, au dessus des armes de défense, puis SG-20 évacua la salle pour laisser la place aux autres missions.

Les membres de SG-20 avaient revêtu des habits plus simples pour être plus à l'aise dans la base et attendaient le général Hammond. Celui-ci se présenta à 18 heures tapantes.

- Alors, comment s'est déroulé ces quelques jours de missions ? demanda-t-il, entrant dans le vif du sujet.

- Oh, ce fut intéressant, fit Zedar, assez énigmatique.

- Mais encore ?

- Nous avons réussi à apprendre pas mal d'infos croustillantes, confirma Bahamut.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être plus précis, fit le général, commençant à perdre patience.

- Bien sur, fit Raziel qui allait enfin dévoiler ce qu'ils avaient pu soutirer de la population de la planète. En fait, ils nous ont bien baratinés comme les Goa'Uld savent le faire. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire que leur dieu allait se venger, que sa défaite n'était qu'un petit échec dans un plan majeur et cetera.

- Je vois. Et comment avez-vous pu apprendre tout cela ?

- Oh, nous nous sommes fait passer pour des marchands d'un monde indépendant qui cherchaient à faire du troc, expliqua Solaris. Et nous avons dit vouloir en savoir plus sur les conditions actuelles de ce secteur.

- Pas mal trouvé. Mais vous n'avez rien pu apprendre d'autre ?

- Oh si ! Le courroux des dieux est des plus terrible et les malheureux qui ont osés s'en prendre à Apis vont le regretter, lâcha Necrona.

- Leur baratin ne change pas vraiment.

- Mais sinon, pour en revenir aux choses sérieuses, général, déclara le major français, il semblerait qu'Apis ait réellement un plan nous concernant. Il tient vraiment à se venger et tenterait de frapper la Tau'Ri.

- Mais, c'est impossible. Aucun Goa'Uld n'oserait attaquer la Terre de peur de se retrouver confronter aux Asgards.

- C'est en effet ce que nous nous sommes dit, fit Zedar.

- Alors ça serait quoi son plan ? S'en prendre à nos alliés ?

- C'est possible. En tout cas, la population locale avait l'air tout excitée et était ravie car Apis aurait découvert un secret important lui permettant de frapper un grand coup contre nos forces et ce de façon imminente.

- Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille, souffla Hammond. Je vais faire prévenir nos alliés les plus proches ainsi que la base Alpha dans les plus brefs délais. Vous pouvez prendre du repos.

L'alarme retentit dans la base réveillant le major Raziel en sursaut. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit dans le couloir dans lequel il vit Solaris qui venait lui aussi de sortir de ses quartiers et avait encore une tête assez endormi.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, je viens de me lever moi aussi, répliqua Alex, dont c'était un jour de garde.

Tous deux se rendirent immédiatement en salle de crise. Presque tout le personnel non affecté s'y trouvait et SG-20 était maintenant au complet.

- Il semblerait que la Porte se fasse bombardée de l'extérieur, murmura un soldat d'une autre équipe SG.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'Anubis attaque la Terre, s'écria un autre.

- La Porte aurait un problème dû à une suralimentation inconnue, s'inquiéta un autre.

Alors SG-20 fut appelé en salle de briefing. Les cinq français s'y rendirent et virent avec stupéfaction par la baie vitrée une représentation géante d'Apis en plein milieu de la salle de la Porte.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Romain.

- C'est un hologramme. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un Goa'Uld nous fait le coup, expliqua Hammond. Par contre, il n'a plus parlé après avoir dit qu'on mourrait tous et depuis la Porte subit quelques chocs de temps en temps comme si on essayait d'envoyer quelque chose au travers. Pour l'instant l'iris tient le coup. Et il devrait tenir pendant les 38 minutes obligatoires, d'après nos spécialistes.

- Alors à quoi cela peut-il l'avancer ?

- Soit il pensait que ses armes seraient plus efficace, soit il veut nous voir inefficace pendant 38 minutes en maintenant le vortex ouvert.

- Pas bête. J'espère qu'il n'attaque pas quelque part sans qu'on le sache, dit Loic.

- D'après les derniers rapports tout était calme. De toute façon nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Une fois le temps d'ouverture maximal atteint, nous ouvrirons un vortex vers la base Alpha pour ne pas être embêté une nouvelle fois.

Les 38 minutes allaient touchées à leur terme. Elles avaient été longues mais l'iris avait magnifiquement tenu le coup. Apis avait-il trouvé un moyen de bloquer le vortex plus longtemps ? Ils allaient le savoir dans quelques secondes.

- 3, 2, 1, décompta Siler, qui s'était joint à la fête.

Le vortex disparut. Immédiatement, le sergent Harriman lança la composition de l'adresse de la base Alpha. La roue se mit à tourner. Tous attendirent de savoir qui allait ouvrir la Porte en premier.

- Ouverture extérieure, s'écria le sergent.

- C'est pas possible ! fit Zedar.

- Attendez, nous avons une connexion. C'est la base Alpha !

- Quoi ! s'exclama le général Hammond. Mais comment ont-t-ils fait ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas mais c'est une énorme coïncidence. J'ai une communication, informa le sergent.

- Mettez les hauts parleurs, ordonna Hammond.

Une vidéo se lança sur les écrans de contrôle et un son grésillant sorti des enceintes. C'était le colonel Edwards.

- Général Hammond. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Vous vous êtes fait attaquer ? demande Hammond d'un ton alarmé.

- Heu… Non, fit le colonel. Pas encore… Mais ça ne va pas tarder.

- Comment cela ?

- Le Ha'Tak des Jaffas Libres en orbite stationnaire autour de la planète a détecté 3 vaisseaux sur ses senseurs longue portée, expliqua Edwards.

- A combien de temps de votre position ?

- Ils sont à quelques heures. Pour le moment, ils sont toujours en hyperespace.

- D'accord. J'envois immédiatement le Prométhée en soutien, déclara le chef du SG-C.

- Il n'arrivera pas à temps, je le crains.

- Nous verrons. Préparez-vous à évacuer au cas où.

- Bien entendu. Mais les Tok'Ra et les Jaffas Libres ne veulent pas abandonner cette planète sans combattre.

- Et que proposent-ils ? demande le texan.

- Ils ont un plan. Ils vont envoyés des troupes à le recherche de vaisseaux et ils ont envoyés des messages à leurs vaisseaux en mission pour qu'ils reviennent le plus vite possible pendant que votre Porte était injoignable.

- Je vois. Mais même s'ils arrivent à défendre cette planète, sa sécurité est compromise.

- Je suis bien d'accord, mon général.

- Enfin… Nous verrons cela plus tard. SG-C, terminé.

- Heu… Général ? interrompit le major Raziel.

- Oui, s'étonna Hammond.

- Je propose que SG-20 accompagne l'équipe de Tok'Ra et Jaffas Libres à la recherche de vaisseaux pour protéger le site Alpha.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Cette situation est en partie de notre faute et heu…, tenta d'expliquer le français confusément.

- Je comprends vos sentiments, major. Et j'accepte votre proposition. SG-20, allez vous préparer pour votre prochaine mission.

***


	3. Parties 4&5

Avec encore une fois un peu de retard, voici les 2 parties suivantes.

Les 3 dernières parties qui devaient être postées en une fois aujourd'hui même arriveront lundi en fin d'après-midi. Cela permettra de conclure cet épisode, mais aussi le 1er arc de ma série fan-fiction.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. S'il est clair que ces épisodes ont regorgés d'action, et que cela peut déplaire à certains, le second arc le sera moins, et contiendra quelques épisodes indépendants plus relax.

N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez poster vos commentaires, avis et critiques. Cela ne pourra que m'encourager et me remotiver. Car j'ai découpé ces épisodes en parties pour étaler la sortie de ma fan-fic sur 3, 4 mois, pour pouvoir écrire mais au final je n'ai que peu avancé sur les épisodes du 3ème arc.

Bref, trêve de parlotte, voici la suite.

Episode 6 – Parties 4 & 5.

L'équipe d'assaut était arrivée sur la planète sans encombre. Tout s'était bien passé, ils avaient pu se débarrasser des gardes présents autour de la Porte sans difficulté grâce à quelques grenades bien envoyées et tous étaient maintenant en direction de leur objectif. Le Tok'Ra qui dirigeait la mission, SG-20 et les quelques Jaffas Libres qui les accompagnaient en soutien restaient prudents. Ils ne savaient pas si d'autres gardes Jaffas patrouillaient sur cette planète.

C'était une petite planète à deux soleils rouge et malgré la proximité de ces deux corps célestes il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça à la surface verdoyante. Une petite unité de production de vaisseaux Goa'Uld était présente au sein de la forêt, dissimulée en partie par les grands arbres centenaires. Comme ce chantier de construction était loin d'être majeur, il n'était que peu gardé et comptait avant tout sur sa discrétion et le secret. Mais les Tok'Ra avait eu vent de sa localisation et ils avaient bien besoin de vaisseaux supplémentaire pour défendre la planète de la base Alpha. Et par chance, ce site ne se situait pas très loin du système du camp secondaire des terriens.

La mission du contingent était donc très claire. Ils devaient prendre d'assaut le chantier de construction et s'emparer d'un maximum de vaisseau avant de faire route le plus rapidement possible vers la planète du site Alpha pour venir la secourir de l'attaque d'Apis.

- On est encore loin, demanda un Jaffa Libre au Tok'Ra.

- Non, plus trop. Nous devrions arriver dans une dizaine de minutes maintenant.

- Pourquoi ne voyons-nous pas les constructions d'ici ? demanda Bahamut.

- Ils sont surement dissimulés par un système de camouflage optique. La production de Teltak et d'Al'Kesh requiert bien moins d'espace que celle requise pour la construction des Ha'Tak, expliqua le Tok'Ra.

- Je vois.

Après encore quelques minutes de marche silencieuse et prudente, un flou apparu dans le ciel qu'ils arrivaient à discerner entre les branches droit devant eux. Puis le flou fit place à d'énormes vaisseaux. Des croiseurs Al'Kesh. Certains n'étaient pas encore totalement terminés et l'on pouvait le voir à leur carcasse encore trouée par endroit.

- Ah, bah nous arrivons au but, fit un Jaffa, satisfait.

- Oui. Alors soyons d'autant plus prudents maintenant. La vie de nos amis sur le site Alpha dépend peut-être de nous, fit le major Raziel.

La petite armée redoubla de prudence tout en avançant plus vite qu'auparavant. Ils avaient hâte de passer à l'action.

Les trois Ha'Tak ennemis sont maintenant à 10 minutes de notre position, informa un des opérateurs du Ha'Tak des Jaffas Libres à son supérieur, Eggram.

- Bien. J'espère que les renforts ne vont pas tarder sinon nous sommes cuits. A 3 contre 1, nous n'avons que peu de chance de remporter la victoire, mais je compte sur vous pour tout donner jusqu'à la fin, fit le commandant à ses subordonnés.

- Tek'Mal Te'uc ! firent ces derniers en chœur.

- Contact ! enchaina aussitôt l'un d'entre eux.

- Quoi !? s'étonna Eggram. C'est déjà Apis ?

- Non. C'est le Prométhée de la Tau'Ri, répondit alors un des opérateurs devant son radar.

Aussitôt le commandant et les autres personnes présentes devant la grande baie vitrée donnant sur le vide de l'espace purent en avoir la confirmation visuelle. Le Prométhée jaillit de la brèche spatio-temporel et se porta au côté du Ha'Tak des Jaffas Libres.

- Nous avons une liaison. C'est le colonel Ronson de la Tau'Ri, s'écria le responsable des communications.

L'écran s'activa et la tête de l'américain apparut. Il avait l'air bien déterminé et prêt à se battre, ce qui satisfit le commandant Jaffa.

- Ici le colonel William Ronson, de la Terre. Nous sommes venu vous prêtez main forte, annonça-t-il.

- Et votre aide est la bienvenue, colonel, répondit Eggram.

- Pour quand est prévue la bataille.

- Sous peu.

L'équipe d'infiltration était parvenue à rentrer dans le complexe de construction des vaisseaux Goa'Uld. Ils avaient tués encore quelques gardes à l'entrée, les prenant par surprise et n'avaient pas à déplorer de pertes de leur coté. Pour le moment la mission se déroulait parfaitement.

Mais le dédale était immense et le couloir se séparait. La petite armée allait devoir en faire autant.

- Bien, on va se séparer à partir de là, fit le Tok'Ra. Par là-bas se sont surement les Tel'Tak. On peut les piloter tout seul. Je vais me charger d'en prendre un. Qui va avec moi ?

- Moi, fit aussitôt un jeune Jaffa Libre, enthousiaste.

- Moi aussi, fit un autre beaucoup plus sombre.

- Je vais aussi y aller, si vous le permettez, major ? se proposa Solaris.

- Bien sur ! Avec votre expérience de pilote de chasse vous devriez sans problème pouvoir mener un combat aux commandes de ces vaisseaux.

Trois autres se proposèrent en espérant qu'il y ait autant de cargos achevés et présents que de pilotes potentiels. Car après tout, c'était un chantier. Et une fois la construction des vaisseaux terminée, ces derniers quittaient les lieux pour parcourir l'espace. La majorité des vaisseaux présents étaient donc loin d'être achevés.

- On reste en contact radio, prévint le major avant que l'équipe ne se dispersent.

Le reste de la petite armée continua le couloir. Arriva une escouade de Jaffas bien armée et prête à faire feu.

- Attention ! cria Necrona. A couvert !

- Ja'ia ! hurla un des Jaffas Libres.

Alors les tirs fusèrent des deux côtés. Les lasers s'entrecroisaient et les munitions plus conventionnelles trouaient les armures à l'effigie de chat. Après quelques secondes d'échange, qui semblèrent bien plus longues, un silence macabre s'imposa.

Le major français observa les lieux. Tous les jaffas de Bastet était mort. Alex était désolé de s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne lui avait rien fait, mais c'était cela ou voir des camarades mourir. Et puis, si Bastet n'avait pas encore attaqué la Terre, qui pouvait dire que dans le futur elle ne le ferait pas ?

Du coté des Jaffas Libres, il y avait eu aussi quelques victimes. SG-20 aussi avait été touché. Avec une telle fusillade, dans un couloir, il était difficile de bien se mettre à couvert et de se protéger. Frédéric était touché à l'épaule et Vincent dans le haut de la jambe.

- Ça va, s'enquit leur supérieur.

- Ça ira, répondirent-ils.

- Y'a-t-il d'autres blessés ? demanda le major.

- Oui, moi, fit un Jaffa Libre au sol.

- Qu'on lui vienne en aide, déclara le français en s'approchant de lui pour observer sa blessure.

Le Jaffa était salement touché à l'aine et malgré le fait qu'une partie de la plaie soit brulée, cela saignait.

- Qu'on lui fasse un bandage et qu'on l'aide à se déplacer, ordonna-t-il.

Sous son ton autoritaire, les Jaffas Libres s'activèrent immédiatement. Une fois que le Jaffa blessé fut correctement pansé et soutenu par deux de ses compères, le chef de mission de SG-20 reprit la parole :

- Nous devons nous presser. Les Ha'Tak d'Apis ont du arriver au site Alpha à présent. Nous allons nous dépêcher de trouver l'accès à des Al'Kesh et nous en emparer. Combien faut-il de personnes au minimum pour mener un croiseur de ce type ?

- Deux. Mais vaut mieux être trois, répondit un Jaffa Libre en s'avançant. Il en faut un au radar et communication pour coordonner la bataille, un au pilotage actif qui dirige le vaisseau, et un aux commandes des tourelles et à la gestion du bouclier. Ces dernières actions peuvent être réparties entre les 2 premiers, mais ça complique la tache.

- Bien. Nous allons essayer de trouver la salle de contrôle de cette zone pour connaître l'état des lieux de chaque vaisseau. Puis, nous allons prendre possession de ces croiseurs. Comme nous ne sommes plus très nombreux voilà comment vont se répartir les rôles…

***

Trois imposants vaisseaux mère Goa'Uld apparurent dans l'espace. Sans même un avertissement, ils ouvrirent le feu. Les puissants projectiles laser traversèrent le vide pour aller s'écraser sur les boucliers du Ha'Tak des Jaffas Libres et sur le Prométhée qui répliquèrent immédiatement. Les tirs s'intensifièrent avant de continuer dans un rythme soutenu pendant plusieurs minutes. Les défenses étaient mises à rude épreuve. Après plusieurs minutes de bataille le lieutenant Andrews annonça à son colonel :

- Bouclier à 70%.

- Tourelles numéro 3 en surchauffe, scanda un auxiliaire.

Quelques autres tirs secouèrent le vaisseau.

- Faites nous bouger. Nous sommes plus petit qu'eux, tachez d'utiliser cela à notre avantage et essayez d'esquiver les tirs, ordonna Ronson.

Le Prométhée entra alors en mouvement et tourna autour des Ha'Tak ennemis en essayant de briser leurs boucliers. Mais même en se concentrant sur un seul vaisseau, les tirs combinés du Prométhée et du Ha'Tak allié n'était pas assez efficace. De nouvelles minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se repasse quelque chose.

- Le Jaffa Eggram nous annonce que leurs boucliers sont à 50 % ! s'écria une jeune femme chargée de faire la liaison entre les deux vaisseaux.

Un nouveau tir fit trembler toute la carlingue du Prométhée beaucoup plus sévèrement qu'auparavant.

- Et les nôtres ? Ils sont à combien ? demanda le colonel.

- 40%.

- Combien de temps avons-nous ?

- 10 minutes. Mais le Ha'Tak prit pour cible va bientôt ne plus en avoir.

- D'accord. Annoncez cela à Eggram, même s'il doit déjà le savoir, et demandez-lui de continuer la manœuvre. Nous allons peut-être réussir à détruire un de leurs vaisseaux.

Mais une importante vague de lasers touchèrent de plein fouet le BC-303 et celui-ci connut plusieurs fuites et départ d'incendie.

- Nos boucliers sont à 10%. Encore une série de tirs comme la précédente et on est foutu, annonça le lieutenant d'un ton alarmé.

- Faites nous battre en retraite. Menez-nous hors de portée.

- Mais… Et les Jaffas Libres, questionna le pilote.

- Je ne donne pas cher de leur peau, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. J'ai pour ordre de fuir en cas de coup dur et de ne pas laisser ce vaisseau se faire détruire. Si notre défense ne tient pas, les forces aux sols pourront toujours fuir par la Porte.

Le Prométhée s'éloigna alors de la zone de combat et les tirs qui lui étaient destinés se dirigèrent vers une nouvelle cible.

Sur la planète, tous les Jaffas Libres, les Tok'Ra et les Terriens attendaient d'avoir des nouvelles de la bataille qui faisaient actuellement rage en orbite. Ils avaient activé leur Porte avant l'arrivée des vaisseaux d'Apis pour anticiper une attaque coordonnée. Ils étaient donc prêts à évacuer dès que la situation deviendrait critique. Déjà les plus atteints, les malades, les blessés, et les plus faibles étaient en sécurité. Il ne restait que des guerriers qui ne voulaient pas quitter cette planète à laquelle ils s'étaient rapidement attachés. Il leur serait dur de recommencer tout autre part, sur un monde vierge, encore une fois.

- A combien sommes-nous du site Alpha ? voulut savoir Necrona.

- Oh, à encore une bonne demi-heure, répondit le major.

- J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

- Moi aussi.

Leurs regards se firent distants, pensif. Ils étaient dans un croiseur Al'Kesh en hyperespace et auraient tout donné pour pouvoir arriver sur le lieu de la bataille en un instant. Leur mission s'était bien déroulée. Ils avaient pu prendre cinq Al'Kesh et cinq cargos Tel'Tak. Ce n'était pas grand chose en combat contre 3 Ha'Tak. Mais c'était mieux que rien et cela comptait néanmoins dans la balance. Un des Tel'Tak était piloté par Solaris qui était seul à bord et se demandait ce que ce vaisseau avait dans le ventre. Il avait hâte de l'utiliser en combat même s'il n'était pas conçu pour ce genre de situation. Les autres cargos étaient pilotés par un ou deux Jaffas Libres.

Quant aux Al'Kesh, l'un d'entre eux était donc piloté par Alex Raziel secondé de Vincent Necrona et un autre par les deux autres terriens, Romain Bahamut et Frédéric Zedar. Dans les trois derniers vaisseaux se trouvaient les Jaffas Libres restants. Tous espéraient que cette petite force de frappe serait suffisante pour faire basculer la balance.

Eggram faisait une sale mine. Tous les rapports indiquaient l'échec. Dans quelques minutes ils seraient tous réduits en poussière. Ils n'avaient même pas réussi à détruire un seul vaisseau. Le Ha'Tak du Goa'Uld touché s'était réfugié derrière les deux autres encore intact et les Jaffas Libres ne pouvait finir le travail. Leur bouclier n'était plus qu'à 10%. Une misère.

- Nous détectons 3 autres Ha'Tak en hyperespace et se dirigeant dans notre direction avec les senseurs courte portée, les seuls fonctionnels, rapporta celui qui s'occupait du radar. Ils devraient arriver dans les prochaines minutes.

- De mieux en mieux, souffla le commandant. Nous allons devoir fuir. Communiquez avec la planète et dites-leur de plier bagage.

- Attendez ! s'exclama un des jeunes Jaffas en poste aux communications. Je reçois une transmission.

- Passez là ! ordonna Eggram.

A l'écran apparut un primat d'Apis, fier comme jamais, un sourire illuminant sa face.

- Je vous tiens, Ha'shak !

- Vraiment ? fit le commandant des Jaffas Libres, sarcastique.

- Vos boucliers ne tiendront pas deux minutes si j'ordonne la réouverture du feu. Kel'Mak'Tak Anack ! Kel'Mak ! i

- Je ne crois pas. Rien n'est encore perdu.

- Vous êtes arrogant. Ou Stupide.

- Peut-être, fit Eggram qui essayait juste de gagner du temps dans l'espoir que les trois Ha'Tak qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver soient des alliés.

Mais c'était étrange. Si eux les avaient repérés, les vaisseaux ennemis avaient du faire de même. Et donc il était dans leur intérêt de les tuer tout de suite pour s'occuper de nouveaux venus ensuite sans avoir à faire à trois vaisseaux en plus. A moins que… A moins que ce ne soit pas les renforts attendus, mais le soutien des Goa'Uld.

- Je vous donne une dernière chance de reddition. Si vous ne l'acceptez pas, ma foi… Je ne peux plus rien pour vous, Shol'va.

- Nous allons réfléchir à votre proposition, fit le vieux commandant en un sourire aux lèvres, se riant ouvertement du primat. Celui-ci n'en revint pas.

- Vous osez vous moquer ! Dans ce cas vous allez mourir. Notre force de soutien arrive bien plus tôt que prévu et puisque vous n'avez pas pu tenir à 2 contre 3 qu'allez-vous faire contre 6 vaisseaux mère ? déclara le Primat d'Apis appuyé dans ses dires par l'arrivée des trois Ha'Tak sur le champ de bataille.

Comme l'avait craint Eggram, ces vaisseaux étaient bien du côté d'Apis. Il ne restait plus qu'à fuir. Le Goa'Uld Taureau avait très bien manigancé son attaque et n'avait pas laissé place à la faiblesse. Sa vengeance était terrible.

Les nouveaux venus firent alors feu.

***

i Les dialogues en Goa'Uld ont été réalisés grâce au site Internet .fr/.


	4. Parties 6,7&8

Fin de l'Episode 6 – Parties 6, 7 et 8.

Eggram n'en revint pas. Il crut rêver. Les Ha'Tak qui venaient de surgir de l'hyperespace et qui devaient être le soutien de la force de frappe d'Apis venaient de tirer sur les vaisseaux du dieu taureau. Mais que se passait-il ?

- Atek ! eurent-ils le temps d'entendre de la part du primat avant que l'image et le son ne se coupe.

Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise. Et une bonne.

- Tirons, nous aussi ! ordonna le Jaffa Libre, reprenant espoir.

- Mais… Sur qui ? voulut savoir le chef des artilleurs.

- Bonne question. Sur un des deux derniers vaisseaux d'Apis, voyons. Nous n'allons pas tirer sur des inconnus qui viennent nous sauver.

- Bien compris.

Le vaisseau mère que le Prométhée et le Ha'Tak des Jaffas Libres avaient tant harponné venait tout juste d'exploser sous les quelques tirs qu'il avait subi. Il ne devait plus lui rester beaucoup d'énergie.

Les deux derniers Ha'Tak d'Apis sous les tirs combinés de quatre Ha'Tak et du Prométhée eurent bien du mal à tenir. En quelques minutes, ce fut finit et ils explosèrent eux aussi dans une grande gerbe d'étincelle, de feu et de fumée aussitôt annulé par le vide spatial. Le Ha'Tak des Jaffas Libre en fut fortement secoué et il se retrouva avec encore moins d'énergie et de bouclier. Cette importante déflagration emporta avec elle un des vaisseaux-mère qui leur avaient porté secours.

- Etablissez une liaison. Je voudrais pouvoir discuter avec ceux qui nous ont tiré d'affaire, fit le commandant Jaffa.

Mais à sa grande consternation, il n'eut pas le temps de parler à ses sauveurs. Ceux-ci venaient d'ouvrir le feu sur le Prométhée et le Ha'Tak. Le vaisseau-mère très affaibli ne fit pas long feu et explosa, emportant avec lui un grand nombre de Jaffas Libres ainsi que le commandant Eggram qui n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

***

Le colonel Ronson avait tout vu. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi les Ha'Tak qui étaient venus les tirer d'affaire s'étaient mis à changer de cible aussi brusquement. Pourquoi devaient-ils tuer tout le monde ? Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il n'allait pas laisser la mort du commandant Eggram impuni. Il savait que ce Jaffa aurait pu être un ami. Il avait l'air loyal, fier et droit. Ça devait être quelqu'un de bien, qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir eu la chance de connaître un peu plus. Il allait tout faire pour les faire payer.

Mais en voyant l'état du Prométhée, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. La fuite était la seule alternative.

- Communication ! fit une voix, qui tira le colonel de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers l'écran de contrôle qui s'était transformé en visage. Une belle femme prit la parole.

- Ici le primat de Maât. Nous sommes venus anéantir les forces de son ennemi juré, Apis, ainsi que des shol'va et devons faire prisonnier tous ceux qui resteraient et se rendraient. Si vous n'êtes pas prêt à vous rendre, j'ai pour ordre de vous détruire. Vous soumettez-vous à la toute puissance de la déesse Maât ?

La situation était critique. Le Prométhée était seul face à deux Ha'Tak et l'énergie restante dans les boucliers du vaisseau terrien étaient nettement inférieurs à ceux des adversaires. De plus, on signalait plusieurs avaries ici et là. Les senseurs ne fonctionnaient d'ailleurs plus et il était impossible de savoir si d'autres vaisseaux allaient arriver. Les renforts tant attendu se faisaient désirer.

- J'attends une réponse, fit de nouveau la femme d'un air déterminé. Si vous ne vous manifestez pas dans les 30 secondes, j'en conclurais que vous avez accepté votre sort et la destruction qui va en résulter.

Le colonel ordonna alors la fuite. Il fallait ouvrir une fenêtre d'hyperespace dans la seconde et fuir cet endroit après avoir envoyé un message d'évasion aux forces terrestre.

Mais avant même qu'un des officiers n'ait le temps de faire un geste, une nouvelle faille se produisit dans l'espace. En bondit deux nouveaux Ha'Tak qui entrèrent immédiatement en action se mettant en position pour défendre le Prométhée tout en commençant à tirer sur les Ha'Tak de Maât.

Le colonel Ronson n'en revenait pas. Que de surprises pendant cette bataille.

- Ici le commandant Jyech des Jaffas Libre à la tête du Ha'Tak Meteor, nous sommes venus à votre aide après l'appel du chef Bra'Tac.

- Hé bien je peux dire que vous tombez à pique, commandant, fit le colonel américain soulagé de savoir que cette fois-ci les vaisseaux mère Goa'Uld était de leur bord. L'image changea et apparut un Tok'Ra que le terrien reconnut facilement grâce aux vêtements en cuir marron que l'homme portait.

- Ici le Tok'Ra Laaris, du Broyant. Vous n'avez pas trop souffert ?

- Si. Notre vaisseau est en piteux état et nous avons perdu le Ha'Tak de Eggram.

- Ils vont nous le payer, se fit entendre la voix de Jyech sur le canal ouvert.

Les quatre vaisseaux se tiraient dessus sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs minutes et tous étaient au même niveau de puissance. Allaient-ils finir par s'entretuer ?

C'était sans compter sur de nouveaux renforts. Les cinq Al'Kesh et les cinq Tel'Tak apparurent au milieu du champ de bataille.

- Ici le major Alex Raziel de SG-20. On n'est pas trop en retard ?

- Un peu, fit Ronson. Le vaisseau d'Eggram s'est fait détruire.

Alex qui le connaissait un peu sentit la colère monter en lui.

- Quelle est la situation ?

- Nous nous sommes battus contre trois Ha'Tak d'Apis, puis trois autres sont arrivés et les ont détruits. Ce sont eux. Ils font partie de la flotte de Maât.

- Vraiment ?

- Et oui.

- Je vois, souffla le major à la radio.

- Bon, je vais vous expliquer la stratégie à adopter, expliqua Solaris. On est plus petit qu'eux, en particulier nous, les Tel'Tak et donc notre avantage est la mobilité. Je veux vous voir tous en mouvement, sans arrêt. Il ne faut pas se prendre de laser. Tâchez de les éviter au maximum, même si cela vous fait rater votre cible. Nous n'avons pas de grande puissance de feu mais elle compte tout de même. De plus, nous pouvons distraire les artilleurs ennemis et ainsi permettre à nos Ha'Tak de résister plus longtemps. Vous avez compris ?

- Bien entendu.

- 5 sur 5.

- Compris.

- Affirmatif.

La bataille fut dès lors plus mouvementée. Les petits Tel'Tak essayaient de détourner les tirs des Ha'Tak adverses qui disparaissaient dans le lointain. Les Al'Kesh faisaient des raides rapides en tirant quand ils le pouvaient. Ce n'était pas évident de piloter pareil croiseur à deux. Mais tous essayaient consciencieusement d'éviter les lasers ennemis et cela fonctionnait. Pas un seul petit vaisseau n'avait à déplorer d'impact. Et les tirs qui ne les touchaient pas mais finissaient par se perdre dans l'espace étaient autant d'énergie gagnée pour les boucliers des Ha'Tak qui défendaient le site Alpha.

Après quelques minutes de ce manège, un Al'Kesh fut touché de plein fouet. Par chance, il ne fut pas détruit.

- Al'Kesh. Rentrez à la base. Fuyez le champ de bataille. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire ici, ordonna alors le chef des Jaffas Libres.

Le croiseur endommagé quitta le champ de bataille à l'instant où un des vaisseaux-mères de Maât finissait en poussière. Un des cargos qui était trop près du Ha'Tak lors de sa destruction explosa instantanément sous l'onde de choc. Peu après un autre cargo piloté par un Jaffa Libre explosa en encaissant le tir d'une tourelle.

Mais la primat de Maat après avoir compris qu'ils n'avaient que peu de chance de pouvoir gagner, ordonna la retraite. Le Ha'Tak recula alors avant de tourner sur lui-même, toujours sous les tirs des Jaffas Libres et des Tok'Ra. Puis, le vaisseau de Maât disparu.

***

Tous les vaisseaux qui pouvaient se poser avaient rejoints la surface de la planète du site Alpha sur laquelle se déroulait un grand débriefing. Tous discutaient. Cette victoire était satisfaisante mais la situation mettait en avant le fait que la sécurité de la base secondaire terrienne n'était plus garantie. Bien qu'ils aient gagné quelques vaisseaux, ils avaient aussi perdu un Ha'Tak. Et les deux qui veillaient maintenant en orbite avaient été détournés de leur mission principale.

Si Apis avait pu connaître l'emplacement de cette planète tout comme Maât, il y avait un problème. Il fallait enquêter pour découvrir comment cela avait pu se produire et trouver les responsables. Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il s'était fallu de peu pour que cette bataille ne se transforme en déroute. Si Apis ou Maât s'était montré avec un vaisseau-mère de plus, ils ne seraient certainement plus là à en parler. Les Jaffas Libres, les Tok'Ra et les Tau'Ri seraient alors en ce moment même à la recherche d'une nouvelle planète d'accueil.

Tout cela se finit par la promesse de plus de sécurité, de plus de contrôle, et d'une plus grande attention lors des missions. Tous promirent qu'ils allaient tout faire pour empêcher cette situation de se reproduire. Mais de toute façon, tous surent qu'ils allaient prochainement devoir quitter ce monde pour en trouver un plus sur. Mais ils pourraient le faire à leur convenance et non sous la pression. Et cela leur fit quelque peu du bien. Il y eut alors un grand repas auquel tous les guerriers participèrent. Sauf SG-20.

Les français étaient en effet rentrés sur Terre. Ils se trouvaient tous les cinq dans une salle de réunion à ruminer des idées noires. Ils pensaient que ce qu'il s'était passé était de leur faute. Après tout, les deux Goa'Uld qui avaient eu connaissance des coordonnées du site Alpha et qui l'avaient attaqués étaient deux Goa'Uld qui n'avaient eu à faire qu'à SG-20. Et si la faille venait d'eux ? Et si l'un d'entre eux avait craqué sous la torture et révélé ces informations lors de leur capture mais ne s'en rappelait plus ?

Le général Hammond entra dans la pièce. Immédiatement, il sentit les sentiments des français et en voyant leur têtes compris ce qui les rendait aussi maussade.

- Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous pensez tous. Mais ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous n'y êtes pour rien si Apis et Maât ont attaqués le site Alpha. J'ignore comment ils ont eu ces informations mais je vous promets que je le découvrirais. Mais si c'est vraiment vous qui avez parlé sous la contrainte et la torture auquel se livre les Goa'Uld, je veux que vous sachiez que je ne vous en porterez pas rancune, ni personne d'autre. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je sais comment les Goa'Uld sont malicieux, immoraux et pervers. Je sais ce qu'ils font subir à leurs prisonniers. C'est vraiment très dur de résister. Mais je suis sur que vous y êtes parvenus. Le SG-C a besoin de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas rester cloitré ici indéfiniment. Je veux que vous sortiez. Prenez une semaine de repos, changez-vous les idées et revenez dans le but de faire payer aux Goa'Uld leur arrogance. Les mondes qui sont sous la coupe d'Apis, de Sekhmet et de Maât n'attendent peut-être que vous pour se rebeller et s'emparer de leur liberté.

En voyant SG-20 sortirent de la pièce, Hammond sut qu'il avait bien fait de venir leur parler. Il avait réussi à toucher un point sensible grâce à son dialogue et cela les avait remotivés. Il sortit à son tour, éteignit la lumière après avoir jeté un regard sur la pièce vide et referma la porte en pensant à son prochain problème. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'une solution se dessinait dans sa tête.


End file.
